


Particularly Cruel

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Sometimes Will just can't get the cruelty out of his mind.





	Particularly Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018, 12 Days of Christmas challenge. I have only watched the first half of Season 1 so it's based in that timeframe.

There was something so particularly  _ cruel _ about this man’s vicious design, Will Graham thought, and no matter how hard he tried to push it out of his mind, nothing would displace it.

It was the subversion, perhaps. So many times Will saw the devastation and destruction torn across the victim, saw the castings of darkness on a body, and while that didn’t make it any easier - there was just a touch of distance that meant he could, usually, pull away.

When the cruelty was exacted on the other person, the one who survived, that left everyone open to a field of emotions as the survivor cried out for answers. Brothers, sisters, partners and children who had been talking to their loved one mere seconds before were screaming into the world for someone to tell them why they had been spared. 

And this was his choosing, of that there was no doubt.

He chose each shot, picked each pair of people with the utmost care. He chose which one was to die. His shot sliced through their neck with precision, cold precision, and then everything changed for the one left behind as they watched the life leave their loved one’s eyes no matter how tightly they wrapped their hands around the wound. That was to be their final memory of someone so dear to them, blood and terror in eyes that quickly faded to blank.

There was no escaping from that.


End file.
